Body Swap
by Mala29
Summary: Harry Styles fait parti du boys band "Our Direction". Louis Tomlinson est un journaliste travaillant pour The Times. Ils sont amis d'enfances et vivent tous les deux une vie idyllique aux premiers abords. Mais lors d'une fête, leur vie basculera... / Fiction Larry Stylinson - Lemon - One Direction
1. Prologue

**PAIRING : **Larry Stylinson (Louis Tomlinson x Harry Styles)

**RAITING : **M

**GENRE : **Romance / fantastique / UA

**NOTE DE MOI : **Cette fiction est écrite par moi (Mala29) et Marysia ( marysia .skyrock . com). La trame (scénario) de l'histoire n'est pas de nous mais de Mildred ( lesroses . skyrock . com ). Nous avons prit le scénario sur le blog GettingINSPIRATED ( gettinginspired . skyrock . com ).

J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait peu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, de fiction yaoi avec les One Direction comme personnages principaux, donc nous avons décidé de poster notre fiction ici.

Sinon, les chapitres sont vraiment courts. Au début, ils sont plus ou moins longs, mais après, ils finissent tous par faire de 1 page 1/2 à 3 pages Open Office maxi... Vraiment court donc.

Mais nous espérons tout de même qu'elle vous plaira.

_**Body Swap **_

Prologue

Cette nuit-là, c'était vraiment une nuit paisible, surtout après une soirée bien mouvementée. Qui pourrait croire que tout allait changer à ce moment-là ? Pas eux en tout cas.

Le matin arriva, les rayons de soleil passaient par les trous des volets. Ils se réveillèrent tout doucement chacun de leur côté, dans une chambre différente. Ils sortirent de leurs lits, prirent leurs vêtements et se dirigèrent chacun vers la salle de bain, leurs réflexes du matin. Ils marchaient tous les deux dans le long couloir, puis se bousculèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre, tous les deux. Ils se relevèrent, puis se firent de brèves excuses. Quand ils se regardèrent -très longtemps-, ils ne comprirent pas.

Leur manque de sommeil ainsi que leur gueule de bois leur jouaient des tours ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils ne rêvaient pas. Ils se frottèrent les yeux, puis ils s'observèrent, s'observèrent encore et encore, cherchant comment tout ça avait pu arriver. Ils se contemplaient même. Ils regardaient leur corps depuis celui de l'autre. Et à ce moment-là, l'inquiétude commençait doucement à prendre possession de leur esprit.

Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Autrefois, dans les quartiers d'Holmes Chapel résonnaient des cris de joies, des petits pas courant sur le bitume, réchauffant le cœur des passants et tout le voisinage. C'était généralement deux petits garçons qui étaient la cause de ces bruits. S'adorant, jamais l'on ne voyait l'un sans l'autre. Ils faisaient toujours les quatre cents coups ensemble, et malgré la colère que les adultes pouvaient parfois ressentir à leur égard, personne ne leur en tenait rigueur.

Ces deux garçons se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. L'un était âgé de quelques années de plus que le second, mais ça n'avait jamais rien changé pour eux, qui n'en avaient pas conscience.

Ils se confiaient tout, leurs secrets, leurs peines, leurs amours. Ils étaient un baume réconfortant pour l'autre, leur échappatoire à la vie.

Les années passèrent, et les cris disparurent. Ils étaient toujours là, suivant leurs études. Maternelle, primaire, collège, lycée... Rien ne vint à bout de leur puissante amitié.

Mais tout le monde grandit, et avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs vies suivirent des chemins différents.

L'un avait une voix, l'autre avait des mots.

L'un s'appelait Harry Styles, l'autre s'appelait Louis Tomlinson.

* * *

Harry Styles était du genre connu. Extrêmement connu. Ses yeux verts, ses fossettes, son sourire, ses cheveux bouclés, tout en lui était connu et reconnu à la mesure de son talent. Membre d'un des plus grands boys band du moment : Our Direction, lui et ses quatre amis faisaient la une de tous les journaux. Ils étaient suivit par des milliers de fans, des milliers de journalistes, des milliers de paparazzis...

Le groupe, n'était bien vieux, quatre ans tout au plus. Composé de quatre jeunes personnes : Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan et Zayn Malik. Le groupe avait été créé lors d'une émission télévisée : XFactor. A la fin de la saison de l'émission, leur carrière commença.

Enchainant tube sur tube, concert sur concert, interview sur interview, progressivement, leur ancienne vie s'effaçait pour laisser place à une nouvelle remplie d'argent, d'émotions grisantes, de fêtes... Leur vie prenait le tournant qu'ils souhaitaient depuis des années. Devenir chanteur, un rêve, une vocation.

Harry, malgré son succès grandissant, restait conscient de sa chance. Il était reconnaissant aux fans, à sa famille. Car malgré l'apparence qu'il donnait, sous ses airs de tombeurs, de chanteur assuré, il manquait terriblement de confiance en lui, il avait peur que sa voix le lâche. Il ne voulait pas retrouver son ancienne vie, qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Les foules, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, donner le meilleur de sois sur scène, animer des foules, rendre folle des filles du monde entier, chanter, chanter et encore chanter. Telle était sa vie, et il l'aimait ainsi.

C'est comme ça que les ans passèrent doucement, entre deux concerts, deux albums. Toujours dans une vie d'entre deux, il voyait ses amis grandir, pendant que lui restait cet éternel ado à la voix d'ange. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire concorder sa famille et son métier. Progressivement, il s'est mis à les délaisser, sans s'en rendre. Il se disait toujours qu'il appellerait plus tard, qu'il avait le temps. Et il appelait de moins en moins souvent.

Le bouclé ne se rendait pas compte des changements qui s'opéraient autour de lui. L'argent lui glissait entre les doigts, et il en avait toujours besoin de plus. C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté ce contrat. Signer pour avoir une beard. Une certaine Cynthia. Un ange, vraiment. Blonde, grande, les yeux bleus, des lèvres pulpeuses à souhait, bandante pour tout hétéro. Pour un gay, elle était juste magnifique. Cynthia était consciente des clauses de son contrat, et faisait toujours tout pour aider les quatre garçons, en particulier Harry comme elle le pouvait.

Elle appelait sa famille, ses amis pour lui, donnait de ses nouvelles, et se présentait. Elle était appréciée de tous. Sans essayer de cacher la sexualité d'Harry, elle n'essayait pas non plus de la dévoiler, le pensant assez grand pour gérer les termes de son contrat tout seul.

Mais Harry commençait à tomber dans une mauvaise passe, et seule elle en prenait conscience, tout en ne pouvant rien y faire. Fête sur fête, il enchainait les bars gays où l'alcool coulait à flot. A chaque soir sa bouteille. Et une dépendance commençait doucement à s'installer.

Comme tant de star avant lui, sa vie merveilleuse commençait à prendre le dessus sur lui, et la fatigue accumulée à la pression par toujours ressentie le conduisait à faire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard...

* * *

Lui, Louis Tomlinson était un simple journaliste. Ses yeux bleus, son sourire ainsi que son talent dans ce domaine étaient admirés de tous. C'était même l'un des meilleurs journalistes de son entreprise. Tout le monde l'adorait. Tous ces concurrents l'enviaient. Du haut de vingt-et-un-an, il était déjà à un rang bien avancé de sa carrière, de quoi rendre jaloux ses collègues. Mais il s'en moquait, il arrivait à ne pas baisser les bras malgré les coups durs qu'ils lui faisaient subir.

Son rêve était enfin devenu réalité après quelques années – à peine - d'études. Le jeune homme était fier de lui. Il avait eu de la chance, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'entrer dans ce domaine si rapidement, mais lui, Louis Tomlinson avait réussi. De quoi rendre sa famille et ses proches fiers de lui. Il avait travaillé dur pour obtenir ce boulot, c'était certain.

Derrière ce Louis travailleur se cache bien un Louis sensible. Dès que son meilleur ami l'avait quitté, tout son monde s'est écroulé. C'était horrible pour lui. Il se demandait pourquoi lui et pas pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais à chaque fois la réponse était évidente : le jeune homme était le seul meilleur ami du bouclé.

Il avait essayé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, une petite-amie, mais personne ne comblait ce vide. De plus, dès qu'il lui téléphonait -très rarement-, tout ne passait pas bien, l'appel était rempli de disputes, de plus en plus souvent. Louis en avait marre. Sa vie personnelle était un enfer, alors que sa vie professionnelle parfaite.

Puis quelques années sont passées, pendant ce temps-là, tout le monde a changé, lui, le bouclé, tous sans exception. Le stress, la fatigue ainsi que la pression ne le réussissait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus : il avait presque démissionné. Alors, lui aussi se laissa tomber dans l'alcool, dans les boîtes de nuit et toutes ces choses du même genre. Le mécheux se détruisait à petit feu...


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

**"(...) Et tu vas encore me raccrocher au nez comme toutes les autres fois ?! **_dit Louis un peu fort à travers le combiné.  
_**- Quoi ? Moi je te raccroche au nez ? Non, mais tu as vu comment tu me parles aussi ?  
- Co- Mais arrête deux secondes ! C'est toi qui commence à me crier dessus à chaque fois ! Ne me mets pas tous les tords sur le dos ! Tu en portes la moitié.  
- Que-  
- Non ! C'est bon. N'en dis pas plus ! J'ai compris. Tu sais quoi, je rappellerais, tu me diras ta réponse à ce moment-là, ok ?  
- Mais -  
- Allez, **_reprit Louis plus doucement en coupant encore une fois Harry_**, je t'embrasse mon petit curly. On s'appelle plus tard."**

Le combiné retransmit les dernières paroles du journaliste avant de laisser place aux coutumes "Dum dum dum".  
Harry raccrocha et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer un peu.  
Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi s'était-il encore engueulé avec son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas de lâcher l'affaire ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours les tords ?  
Car comme tous les autres appels avec Louis, à chaque fois, Harry s'énervait pour une raison toujours idiote, toujours incomprise de la part de son ami, une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.  
Un refus, une contrariété, et la personne qui arrivait avant à le calmer devenait son souffre-douleur.

Cette fois-ci, Harry s'était énervé pour rien -pour changer-. Son ami lui avait reproché d'avoir trop changé, et bien qu'Harry ne puisse totalement le nier, il ressortit tout de même les arguments qu'il ressortait à chaque fois. C'est à dire qu'il mettait tout sur le compte de sa célébrité, de la pression du management, de son manque de liberté. Il faisait son enfant gâté, et Louis en plus de devoir écouter les pseudos excuses de la star, devait écouter ses jérémiades. Comme d'habitude, la discussion avait vite dégénéré, et Louis qui à la base voulait juste proposer à Harry de venir passer chez lui pour son anniversaire, s'était énervé.

Résultat, les deux garçons s'en voulaient mais, trop fiers pour changer les choses, ils attendraient que tous se tasse et Louis rappellerait.

Harry ne savait pas s'il allait aller à la fête de Louis. Sous de fausses excuses, il cachait sa peur. Seulement sa pseudo-petite amie n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux, et comptait bien obliger Harry à aller à cette fête.

_Une heure plus tard._

Le jeune homme pensant avoir laissé suffisamment de temps à son meilleur ami de se remettre dans ses états, avait décidé comme convenu, de le rappeler. Il reprit en main son téléphone portable et appuya sur le numéro du bouclé. Il attendit, puis après quelques bips, son correspondant a répondu.

**"Alors, c'est bon Monsieur Styles est calmé ? **_demanda Louis.  
_**- Oui... **_marmonna le bouclé.  
_**- Je t'entends très bien Hazz'... Tu veux donc venir à ma fête ou pas ? Sinon, ce n'est pas grave après tout... j'ai l'habitude de ne plus te voir.  
- Mmmh**_... murmura Hazza_**. Bien sûr que si je vais venir ! D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas le choix, **_grommela son interlocuteur._** "**

Bien qu'ayant entendu la remarque de son ami, Louis ne la releva pas.

**"D'accord, très bien. Donc à bientôt Harry. Je t'embrasse.  
- De même. A bientôt Louis."**

Le mécheux raccrocha et un soupire de fatigue lui échappa. Il était parfois difficile de parler avec son ami. Enfin, maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation de Monsieur-la-Star-je-suis-trop-occupé-pour-te-parle r, il allait organiser sa fête.  
Ce n'allait pas être de tout repos. Déjà, prévoir la quantité d'alcool. Louis se connaissait et connaissait -ou du moins, savait via Cynthia- qu'Harry avait lui aussi une bonne descente. Avec un peu de chance, les deux garçons mis ensemble et complètement saouls s'accrocheront moins que lorsqu'ils sont sobres...  
Ensuite, prévoir le nombre de chambres adaptées. La plupart des convives resteront dormir et repartiront tôt le matin, comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire. Ah ! Et penser aussi à mettre quelques préservatifs et bouteilles de lubrifiant dans les chambres. Le journaliste connaissait parfaitement ses invités. Amis, famille, collègues de travail, une fois que chacun avait bu... Disons que les hormones ne se contrôlaient pas toujours et que Louis avait récupéré cette habitude de son père. Une bonne habitude selon lui.

Malgré son habitude d'organiser une fête telle que celle qui se déroulera dans quelques jours, il sentait une boule d'angoisse monter en lui.  
Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment...


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Harry était arrivé depuis une demi-heure déjà, et il avait réussi tant bien que mal à se débarrasser des jeunes filles complètement raides dingues de lui et de son groupe. Depuis, il ne bougeait plus de son siège, accoudé au bar, enchaînant les verres.

Dire qu'il aimait être là aurait été un euphémisme. Non pas que l'ambiance le dérangeait, non c'était une fête comme il en avait déjà vu. Non, en réalité, le chanteur s'ennuyait terriblement. Il aurait été hétéro, les adolescentes qui se pavanaient devant lui auraient surement suffis à refréner son ennui, mais en bon gay qui se respecte, seul les garçons l'intéressait, et les seuls qui correspondaient à ses goûts étaient désespérément hétéros. Ainsi donc le temps passait. Lentement mais sûrement.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Harry se décida à bouger ses fesses du tabouret où il était installé pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

Il s'était déjà bu quelques verres et il commençait à être éméché. Bon, bien sûr sa dépendance à l'alcool y était pour quelque chose et les quelques verres qu'il avait déjà bu avant de venir à la soirée avaient dû y participer, néanmoins, il subissait un autre manque, une autre envie.

Il avait envie de baiser. Follement, violemment, mais cette envie était là, et il n'y avait personne d'autre que les fans en chaleurs pour le contenter, et venait s'ajouter son problème de la sexualité... Bref, un sacré cercle vicieux.

Au bout de deux heures, le bouclé décida de tenter sa chance sur la piste de danse.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry reprit le fil de ses pensées, et malheureusement, pas au bon moment...

* * *

**En même temps que le passage d'Harry :**

Louis fut très content d'apercevoir son ami au pas de la porte de chez lui. Il l'avait enfin vu, même de loin ça lui suffisait. Il le salua rapidement et laissa son meilleur ami seul. Il allait lui parler plus tard de toute façon. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bar et se servit une bière, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq, six, sept, huit... Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas organisé de fête et n'avait pas bu -à cause de son travail-, alors il se fit plaisir. Après avoir fini son neuvième verre, le mécheux prit place sur la piste de danse et commença à danser. La musique était très forte et la fête qui avait à peine commencé battait déjà son plein. Louis dansait seul, mais après quelques minutes, une jeune fille vint le rejoindre. Étant bisexuel, cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'une fille lui tourne autour. Il était heureux, cette fête était une vraie réussite.

Après avoir dansé collé-serré avec la jeune fille, la jeune brune l'attrapa par la main, souhaitant plus. Il accepta puis demanda à la jeune fille de l'attendre aux les toilettes. Louis qui souhaitait chercher deux bières pour pimenter la baise, passa devant Harry par la même occasion qui était assis sur un tabouret du bar et commandait des boissons. Le journaliste rejoignit très vite la jeune fille au WC.

La jeune demoiselle attendait le jeune homme et dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle le plaqua sur le mur avant de défaire la chemise du jeune homme et son pantalon. Elle se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres du brun. Louis attrapa la brune puis la plaça sur lavabo avant d'embrasser fougueusement chaque parcelle de son corps. Sentant la jeune fille de plus en plus s'impatienter, il sortit un préservatif qu'il avait mis dans sa poche -au cas où- avant de se l'enfiler. Pendant qu'il embrassait la jeune fille à pleine bouche, Louis pénétra dangereusement en elle et la jeune fille resserra ses jambes sur le postérieur du jeune homme. Il fit de violents va-et-vient afin de procurer plus de plaisir à lui et à sa partenaire. Pour pimenter le tout, le jeune homme toujours en action, ouvrit sa bière et versa le liquide sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. La brune gémit à ce moment-là. Après avoir atteint enfin l'orgasme, Louis embrassa une dernière fois la demoiselle et se retira tout doucement d'elle. Il se rhabilla très rapidement, puis sortit des toilettes bouteille d'alcool en main, laissant la jeune fille en plan. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le suive comme un toutou, parce que maintenant il souhaitait engager un discussion avec son meilleur ami.

Louis ouvrit cette deuxième bière avant de boire un coup et chercher son ami des yeux. Après l'avoir enfin trouvé, il se dirigea vers lui.

"**Bonsoir Harry, tu t'amuses bien ? **_demanda le mécheux._

**- Bonsoir Louis... et bien pour t'avouer, non pas vraiment, sachant que je suis plutôt intéressé par les hommes... et que tous les hommes présents sont hétéros...**

**- Je comprends, fallait me le dire, on aurait baisé ensemble, **_lâcha le jeune homme avant d'exploser de rire_**, et, je ne me serais pas fait une fille dans les chiottes dans ce cas-là, avoua-t-il.**

**- STOP Louis, on est meilleurs amis, enfin j'en doute toujours, **_murmura-t-il_**, et je ne veux surtout pas baiser avec mon meilleur pote, ok c'est clair ?**

**- D'accord, tu veux que j'aille te chercher un gay alors ?**

**- Sans façon Louis, calme-toi s'il te plait**_, lâcha le bouclé, lassé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami_**. Je vais te laisser Lou, je n'aime pas de parler quand tu n'es pas très clair... et quand tu as bu surtout...**

**- Toi aussi tu es ivre, t'empestes l'alcool.**

**- Oui, je l'avoue, moins que toi en tout cas, **_murmura-t-il_**, mais j'arrive mieux à le gérer que toi à ce que je vois.**

**- Arrête de te donner un genre, cracha le mécheux**."

Le bouclé ne répondit pas à sa réplique et s'en alla. Le journaliste fut blessé par la remarque de son ami, malgré qu'il soit ivre, cette réflexion l'avait vraiment blessé. Il voulait qu'Harry se sente bien à sa fête, mais d'après les paroles du bouclé, elle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Avant que le bouclé soit vraiment partit en direction opposée, le jeune homme souhait régler cela.

"**Tu me déçois**, _lança-t-il._"

La réplique fusa et stoppa net un bouclé déjà bien éméché dans son élan. Il se retourna lentement, essayant de paraître plus sobre qu'il ne l'était.

"**Pardon ?**

**- Je dis : tu me déçois Harry."**

Le dit Harry bu un gorgée de sa nouvelle bière pour essayer de se donner contenance.

"**Ah ? Et bien sûr, Monsieur Louis Tomlinson est le mieux placé pour me dire comment vivre ma vie.**

**- Je ne pense pas, mais je sais que moi au moins, je n'aurais jamais abandonné mes amis comme tu l'as fait, **_reprocha le mécheux._

**- Abando... Moi, j'ai abandonné mes amis ? Non mais tu divagues Louis !**

**- Et comment appelles-tu le fait que tu ne m'appelles plus depuis des mois, que j'ai dû te forcer avec Cynthia à venir à cette fête ?**

**- J'appelle ça un emploi du temps chargé.**

**- Un quoi ?! Eh mais il faut te calmer, mon pote ! Tu fais la une des journaux, toi et ton... Ton groupe les... Les quoi déjà ? Ah oui. Les Our Direction. Tu es une star de renommée mondiale, et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as jamais de temps pour toi ? Non, mais impose toi.**

**- M'imposer ? M'imposer ? Parce que tu sais quelque chose de ma vie peut être ?! **_s'énerva-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Tomlinson._** Tu connais ce que c'est de devoir mentir ? De devoir surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes ? De n'être qu'une marionnette ? Tu connais tout ça ?! **_cria-t-il. _**Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu pour me faire des remarques sur la manière dont je dois gérer ma vie ? Hein ?!**

**- Eh... Calme toi, **_reprit plus doucement Louis_**.**

**- Que je me calme ?!**

**- Oui Harry, je voudrais que tu te calmes. Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que tu avais changé. C'est tout.**

**- J'ai changé... **_murmura le bouclé_**. Comment ça j'ai changé ? Parce que tu crois que toi, tu n'as pas changé ? Tout le monde change, Louis. Tout le monde...**

**- Je sais... Je sais Harry...**"

Louis s'approcha de son ami, pour le prendre par l'épaule et le guider doucement vers le canapé où il le força à s'asseoir.

La soirée se calmait, et malgré les bières qui s'enchainaient, l'ambiance restait relativement bonne, jusqu'à ce que la dispute entre Louis et Harry ne reprenne.

"**Tu es jaloux. En fait, c'est ça ! Tu es jaloux de mon succès, **_s'énerva Harry en bégaillant._

**- J'suis pô jaloux du tout !**

**- Si tu l'es ! En fait, tu veux juste être à ma place, hein ?**

**- Qui ? Moi ? Maaaais nooon !"**

Mais si. Ils voulaient tous les deux se trouver à la place de l'autre. L'un pour retrouver le calme d'une vie paisible, sans la pression du management derrière son dos. L'autre pour goûter aux joies de la célébrité, à l'argent et au pouvoir.

Seulement, ils étaient tous les deux trop fiers pour le reconnaître et l'avouer.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Harry se réveilla lentement. Un rayon du soleil venait lui frapper en plein dans les yeux et l'éblouissait. Malgré son mal de crâne assourdissant, il arriva à se faire la réflexion qu'il avait trop abusé sur la bière la veille. A tâtons, il sortit de son lit et toujours à l'aveuglette, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Heureusement qu'il connaissait la maison car sans ça il se serait pris plusieurs murs et serait tombé sur quelques marches. Mais non alors que la star tombait sur scène dans une maison ses deux pieds restaient fermement ancrés sur terre.

Finalement, il finit par trouver la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le placard où étaient rangés les médicaments et sortit deux cachets d'aspirine. Trouvant un verre où étaient d'ailleurs rangées toutes les brosses à dents qu'il vida sans gêne dans le lavabo, il avala ses cachets. Puis toujours dans le coltard et attendant que les médocs' fassent effet, il retourna dans sa chambre.

Le bouclé s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le fait de ne rien se souvenir de la soirée de la veille l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait pensé où même ce qu'il avait bu ou pris... Non, à la réflexion il savait ce qu'il avait bu. Des bières. Au moins une quinzaine.

Son mal de crâne le lançait toujours autant mais les cachets commençaient à faire effet et il pouvait à nouveau se lever sans avoir l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête.

Cherchant du regard ses vêtements dans la pièce, il trouva une marinière et un pantalon rouge. Il s'étonna de toujours porter son caleçon puisqu'il avait l'habitude de le retirer pour dormir. Mais bon, mal de tête oblige, il ne se posa pas de questions et enfila les vêtements qui trainaient par terre. En parlant de vêtements, ceux-ci ressemblaient drôlement à ceux que portait Louis la veille. D'ailleurs, où était-il ?

Le chanteur se concentra et essaya d'écouter les bruits de la maison. D'habitude quand les invités dormaient ici, il y avait toujours du bruit. Des gens qui parlent, qui crient même des fois. Sortant son portable de sa poche... Ah non, ce n'était pas le sien. Il avait dû récupérer celui de Louis. Sortant donc ce portable de sa poche, il regarda l'heure : 14h53. Ah ce n'était pas si tôt que ça finalement : les invités avaient dû partir depuis longtemps en fin de compte.

Se décidant à sortir de sa chambre, il déboula les escaliers à la recherche de son ami. Sentant son ventre crier famine, le jeune homme abandonna ses brèves recherches se prendre quelque chose à manger. Fouillant dans les placards, il sortit un paquet de céréales, un bol, une cuillère... Et du lait bien évidement malgré l'heure tardive pour un petit déjeuné. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son ami prendre place derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci se racla la gorge qu'il prit conscience de sa présence. Il se tourna alors lentement vers son ami et l'affreuse vérité lui sauta aux yeux : leur corps ne leur appartenait plus et leur souhait était devenu réalité.

"**Excuse-moi, j'ai pris tes vêtements pas erreur... **_avoua le bouclé, toujours dans les vapes._

**- Non mais tu fais exprès ou quoi ? Arrête de t'inventer encore des excuses ! Tu ne vois pas un hic par hasard ?**

**- Si... si... **_bégaya le jeune homme._Il se frotta les yeux et réalisa.** Louis... pourquoi tu me ressembles ?**

**- Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué ? On s'est échangé nos corps !**

**- QUOI ?! Mais comment ?! **_cria le jeune homme, paniqué._

**- .ha, laisse-moi rire ! **_ironisa le mécheux_**. Comment veux-tu que je le sache hein ?**

**- Je ... je ne sais pas, **_bégaya Harry._

**- Bon, au moins l'avantage c'est que je peux toucher enfin tes boucles vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, **_annonça Louis, tout en touchant "ses boucles"._

**- CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE LOUIS !**

**- Si, très... haha, non en fait non**_, dit le journaliste tout en réalisant la gravité des faits._

**- Arrête s'il te plait... J'ai trouvé un 'plan'... très nullissime je l'avoue mais c'est notre unique solution : on doit jouer la comédie.**

**- J'y avais déjà pensé à ça ! J'espère que cette comédie ne durera pas longtemps en tout cas...**

**- ...**

**- Bon, bah on va faire comme si rien ne c'était passé et maintenant, file-moi le paquet de céréales, car j'ai très faim conclu Lou, tout en s'asseyant au côté du bouclé."**

Louis et Harry avaient échangé leurs corps contre leur volonté mais pas vraiment. Ils le souhaitaient être à la place de l'autre et leur souhait s'était enfin réalisé. Ce changement ne va pas être facile à vivre pour les deux jeunes hommes. Peut-être que pour le moment oui mais comment vont-ils faire face à leur entourage et surtout au travail ? Ils ne savaient pas. Espérons que la chance soit parmi eux pendant ce temps-là.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Harry avait du mal à réaliser. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter que Louis et lui avaient changé de corps et pourtant c'était la vérité, l'affreuse et déroutante réalité.

Ils avaient bien sûr discuté tous les deux pour essayer de trouver ce qui avait raté, pourquoi ce changement soudain... mais après s'être creusé les méninges - chose moyennement facile avec une gueule de bois même atténuée- ils décidèrent de tout faire comme à l'habitude. Mis à part qu'ils prenaient la place de l'autre.

Louis était donc repartit dans la journée prenant avec lui toutes les affaires d'Harry pour faire plus crédible et Harry est resté dans la maison pour terminer le ménage -ce qui finalement était son rôle-... Mais il se posait des questions. Questions qu'il n'avait pas pensées à poser quand ton ami était là : Qui étaient ses amis ? Où travaillait-il ? Quelle sorte de journaliste était-il ? Autant de questions sans réponses et pourtant essentielles au bon déroulement de leur nouveau quotidien.

Si Louis était un simple interviewer, il n'aurait pas vraiment de mal à s'y faire puisqu'il en voyait régulièrement... mais si... Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Il n'allait pas se pourrir la journée ? Quoique c'était déjà fait...

Se posant sur le canapé déblayé des différentes bouteilles qui le recouvraient précédemment, Harry écouta le silence de cette maison. Pas un bruit. Lui qui était habitué aux chamailleries de ses amis, il prenait presque peur dans cette maison dénuée de vie. Puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire, le jeune homme décida de se lever et d'aller fouiller un peu dans les affaires de Louis. De toute façon, cette maison était à lui pour un certain moment.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là :**

Louis était parti depuis une vingtaine de minutes dans l'endroit que lui avait indiqué le bouclé avant de partir. Le mécheux allait enfin rencontrer le reste des Our Direction. Il était sceptique par rapport à cette rencontre. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi lourds que son meilleur ami sinon il sentait qu'il allait très vite déclarer forfait. Le jeune homme aime les gens calmes, gentils et qui ne snobent pas.

Une fois arrivé devant la villa des boys, il fit semblant de rien et pénétra à l'intérieur en criant "**Je suis rentré !**", quelques secondes après, trois jeunes ainsi qu'une bimbo blonde -Cynthia, pensa-t-il- sont apparus.

"**Hey ! Comment s'est passée ta soirée chez Lo-Logan ?** _s'écria Liam._

**- L.o.u.i.s, **_marmonna-t-il._

**- OK calmos mon pote, pas besoin d'être aussi froid, lança-t-il. Bon alors ?"**

Louis ne répondit pas de suite, qu'allait-il pouvoir dire ? Il ne savait vraiment pas... Mentir et dire qu'Harry s'est vraiment amusé à sa soirée et donc qu'il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ou dire la vérité ? Sentant quatre paires d'yeux le fixer, il se sentit très mal à l'aise et improvisa.

"**Très bien, je me suis très bien amusé !**

**- Tu t'es très bien amusé chez un minable ? **_lança Zayn en ironisant_**. Laisse-moi rire Hazz' !**

**- C'est vrai ! Et puis... qu'est ce qui te dit le contraire ? Tu n'étais pas là à cette fête !**

**- Tu as raison mais les fêtes chez les minables ne sont jamais extraordinaires !**

**- Tais-toi, tu me gonfles !**

**- Mais tu ne sais plus rigoler où quoi ? Relax-toi, **_ajouta Niall_**. Cynthia emmène-le dans sa chambre, je crois qu'il n'a pas trop digéré la soirée chez les min- Louis lui fit les gros yeux. Chez son meilleur ami.**

**- Viens mon bébé, je crois que t'as besoin de sommeil..."**

Merde, lâcha le jeune homme. Comment ils sont prétentieux chez les Our Direction ! Ils lui tapaient déjà sur le système. Comment pouvaient-ils juger ses fêtes alors qu'ils n'y étaient jamais allés ? Il ne les comprenait vraiment pas. Il espérait qu'une fois habitué plus à ce monde, il comprendra enfin pourquoi ils traitent les gens ordinaires comme ceci.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la blonde l'amena dans sa chambre, enfin sa nouvelle. Elle était simple et il y avait quelques photos collées sur les murs. Il essaya de regarder discrètement s'il n'avait pas de photos de lui et de Harry mais il n'en trouva pas... ce qui le déçu encore plus.

"**Attends deux secondes, **_lança la jeune blonde avant de ramasser ce qu'il se trouvait sur le lit -ce qui permis à Louis de mater son arrière train-._

**- Merci, **_remercia-t-il timidement._

**- Je vais te laisser, bonne nuit Harry.**

**- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Cynthia."**

Si Hazza n'était pas gay mais bisexuel ou hétéro, il lui aurait sauté dessus dans les secondes à venir. Il avait vraiment de chance d'avoir une si belle beard !

Une fois couché dans son nouveau lit, Louis espérait qu'une fois endormi, la journée de demain serait meilleure car sa discussion avec les Our Direction l'avait vraiment achevé, il aurait fait manger leurs propos s'il avait pu. **Vivement demain,** _murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir._


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain après fouille de la maison et plus particulièrement de la chambre de Louis, le chanteur avait découvert que son véritable domicile se trouvait en plein cœur de Londres. Saisissant les clefs qui se trouvait dans la veste de Louis -donc sa veste pour un temps indéfini-, il sortit de l'héritage de famille du mécheux, batailla un instant avec les clefs de la maison puis emprunta la route qui menait à son nouveau domicile, espérant y trouver plus d'indices sur sa nouvelle vie.

L'appartement de Louis n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler de spacieux, même s'il était meublé avec goût et relativement bien éclairé. La vie londonienne était couteuse et Harry ne s'en rendait vraiment compte que maintenant.

Le bouclé alla directement à la chambre de Louis et il trouva enfin les informations qui l'intéressaient réellement. Louis était journaliste du célèbre journal 'The Times' et s'occupait d'une rubrique touche à tout. En fait, ses articles étaient variés et ne traitaient jamais deux fois du même sujet. Il veillait toujours à ce que ses informations soient vraies et ne s'attardait pas vraiment sur la vie des gens. Quelque chose qu'Harry auraient beaucoup de mal à reproduire.

Sur le bureau de Louis se trouvait un calepin ainsi qu'une série de feuilles volantes et un ordinateur portable. S'installant confortablement, il commença à feuilleter le tout. Chance pour Harry, l'article parlait de son groupe. Chance du destin ou pas, il ouvrit l'ordinateur -qui n'avait pas besoin d'être déverrouillé par un mot de passe- et commença à rédiger l'article qui vraisemblablement parlait de leur talent.

"_Les Our Direction : Des icônes ou de futur stars ?_

_Nombreux parmi nous pense que ce boys band, rappelons composé d'Harry Styles, de Liam Payne, de Zayn Malik et de Niall Horan, anciens candidats d'XFactor puis réunis pour former un groupe, n'a pas vraiment de débouché possible dans le monde de la musique._

_**"Un boysband n'est pas fait pour durer, **__nous a confié le chanteur Mika lors d'une brève interview.__** C'est vrai, rares sont les boys band qui arrivent comme pour Nirvana ou les Beatles à marquer l'histoire et je ne pense pas que les Our Direction aient le talent pour en arriver là**__."_

_Mika n'est pas le seul à penser ainsi mais Simon Cowell, manager du Boys band à la mode nous a avoué que le groupe allait rapidement nous surprendre par la sortie d'un quatrième album et d'une nouvelle tournée. Lui, espère que son groupe vedette continuera à enchainer tournée sur tournée._

_Les fans, -filles majoritairement- sont du côté de leurs chanteurs sur qui elles/ils comptent énormément. Nous en avons interviewé une lors d'un concert._

_"__**Les Our Direction sont toute ma vie. Ces gars sont remplis de talents et je suis sûre que dans vingt ans, ils seront toujours là pour nous donner du courage. Et Nous, on sera toujours là pour eux**__."_

_Alors, que penser de ces avis mitigés ? Les Our Direction sont-ils promis à une carrière digne des plus grand ou vont-ils sombrer comme nombreux avant eux l'ont fait ?"_

Harry arrêta de pianoter sur son clavier et constatant qu'il était déjà quinze heures, décida d'appeler Louis pour obtenir quelques informations. Il tomba sur sa messagerie et décida de laisser un message -chose qu'il ne faisait jamais-, mais puisqu'il était momentanément Louis, autant se comporter comme tel.

"**Salut Louis, c'est Harry. Hum... Euh... J'ai écrit ton article qui parlait de nous que tu avais à faire et euh... J'aurais quelques questions à te poser. Tu sais sur ton lieu de travail, les gens que tu côtoies, tes habitudes... Bref, tout ce qui me sera utile.**

**Bon... Bah à plus... Attends ! Je pense que tu peux le dire à Cynthia qu'on a changé de corps. Tu vas devoir passer les trois quarts de ton temps entre elle et les gars, donc il va falloir que quelqu'un te sauve la mise en cas de difficulté... Tu vas comprendre assez vite je pense.**

**A plus."**

Harry soupira. Sa vie n'allait pas être de tout repos...

* * *

**Au même moment :**

"**Harry, lève-toi bon sang ! **_cria Cynthia._

**- Fou-moi la paix, **_marmonna-t-il._

**- Harrrrry, je ne rigole pas ! Tu as un photoshoot dans deux heures ! **_hurla-t-elle tout en tirant légèrement son drap afin de ne pas découvrir son intimité._

**- Quoi ?! Bordel de merde, **_jura Louis avant de se lever brusquement et dévoilant ainsi son intimité._

**- Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé, je te conseille de te doucher rapidement et aller nous rejoindre en bas parce que sinon les garçons ne seront pas très contents... **_dit-elle en rougissant et tout en reluquant la partie intime du bouclé._

**- D'accord, j'y vais... mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**

**- Ton... ton pénis, **_dit-elle avant de devenir rouge pivoine._

**- Sale perverse, **_cria-t-il avant de se recouvrir à l'aide du drap._–Sérieusement, je suis nu –enfin pas vraiment moi- devant elle et si vraiment Hazza était hétéro, je l'aurais baisé sur place grrrr-.

**- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait vraiment pédophile en manque, **_pouffa-t-elle._

**- Tais-toi sinon tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le pédophile**_, pouffa-t-il, rentrant dans son jeu._

**- ...**

**- Je rigole, allons soyons sérieux.**

**- ... Oui. Au fait Harry... ?**

**- Hum... ?**

**- Tu vas mieux ?**

**- Ça ne se voit pas ?**

**- Si et ça me rassure. Allez file ! **_dit-elle tout en fermant la porte de la chambre du bouclé."_

Louis exécuta très vite les ordres de la blonde encore hilare, sauf qu'il avait un problème : où était le dressing du bouclé ? Après avoir ouvert les volets et tâtonner les murs il trouva enfin. Sa garde-robe était vraiment remplie. Il avait des vêtements de toute sorte, Louis avait le choix pour une fois. Et le jeune homme se demanda à cet instant précis : qu'allait dire le bouclé à la vue de sa minable garde-robe ? De toute façon, même si ses vêtements de lui plairont pas, il sera bien obligé de les porter pour le moment... Le mécheux se servit alors. Il prit un t-shirt blanc, un slim noir et un caleçon propre.

Une fois ses habits en main, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'Harry. Elle était également magnifique. Plus belle que la sienne. Avant de rentrer dans la douche, il se regarda dans la glace : Qu'est-ce qu'Harry était canon dis-donc ! Après avoir enfin admiré 'son corps', il pénétra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Quelques secondes après, après s'être détendu, l'image d'Harry vint le hanter. Devant lui se dressait son corps parfait qu'il occupait. Il voyait ses abdos finement sculptés, ses bras musclés. Descendant plus bas, il imaginait la virilité d'Harry dressée rien que pour lui et il mourrait d'envie de la toucher.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains survirent la courbe de son corps, s'attardant les endroits qu'il détaillait dans son esprit. Il bandait sérieusement et était toujours dans son espèce de rêve éveillé. Il commença à faire glisser ses doigts fins sur sa verge fièrement dressée. Derrière ses yeux clos, c'était Harry qu'il voyait se livrer à ces attouchements. L'eau lubrifiait son pénis et sa main commença à glisser doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Il se branlait avec force, imaginant à présent qu'Harry le touchait réellement. Qu'ils avaient retrouvés leur corps et qu'il le désirait hardiment. Naturellement, presque avec la force de l'habitude, il fit glisser un doigt entre ses fesses pendant qu'il continuait de pomper sa verge. Un doigt, deux doigts suivit de mouvements de va-et-viens et rapidement, Louis vint dans sa main.

"**Harry t'es prêt ? **_cria Cynthia à travers la porte de la salle de bain._

**- Deux secondes je finis et j'arrive !**

**- D'accord, ne traîne pas trop alors !"**

Louis se sentit très gêné après que Cynthia vienne le bousculer, l'a-t-elle entendu jouir ? Il espérait que non. Et, ce qui rendit encore plus mal à l'aise Louis est qu'il avait jouit en pensant Harry, mais ce n'était pas le pire... Le pire pour le mécheux était qu'il avait fantasmé sur quelqu'un la première fois d'une façon si extrême... Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, il se lava délicatement chaque partie de son corps ainsi que ses cheveux.

Dix minutes plus tard, il fut enfin prêt et alla déjeuner avec 'sa nouvelle bande d'amis'.

Quinze minutes après le photoshoot :

"**Harry ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- J'adore tes nouvelles poses, **_l'informa le photographe_**. Elles sont plus recherchées et ça te donne beaucoup plus de style.**

**- Merci beaucoup..."**

Après avoir remercié le photographe pour ses compliments, celui-ci s'éclipsa très rapidement. Louis se trouvait maintenant seul et décida d'aller voir son portable, enfin celui d'Harry. Un appel manqué de : Louis. Cela devait être important si le bouclé l'avait appelé. N'ayant pas le temps de l'appeler et surtout n'avait pas envie d'écrire repérer, il tapota un rapide sms au concerné et lui indiqua qu'il l'appellerait dans la soirée.

* * *

**Dans la soirée :**

Enfin rentrés et tranquilles, il profita que les autres étaient occupés pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Après avoir verrouillé celle-ci, il s'installa sur son lit et écouta le message du bouclé laissé dans l'après-midi. Après l'avoir écouté, il l'appela et discutèrent. Louis avait évité bien entendu de parler du moment dans la douche. Ceux-ci s'étaient échangés de nombreux conseils et recommandations, maintenant ils étaient tous bien rassurés et bien informés. Mais le mécheux avait une sorte de mission confiée par son meilleur ami : parler à la beard de leur changement de corps... Cela lui paraissait difficile, sachant qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

Une fois son discours préparé, le jeune homme rouvrit sa porte et chercha Cynthia.

"**Cynthiaaaa ! Tu es où ?**

**- Je suis dans la salle de bain bébé, j'arrive !**

**- Okay on se rejoint dans ma chambre ?**

**- Bien sûr, j'arrive mon ange**."

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bimbo le rejoignit dans la chambre et s'asseyant au côté du bouclé.

"**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon bébé ?**

**- Rien... enfin si c'est délicat... Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment de l'annoncer...**

**- Vas-y chéri. Tu me connais, non ? Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.**

**- Je... Mais non, justement, je ne te connais pas ! **_dit un peu Louis, un peu trop fort._

**- Tu ne... Explique moi ça alors. Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelques explications.**

**- Très bien, **_souffla Louis pour se donner du courage_**. Surtout ne panique pas, c'est un peu étrange..**

**- Bon bébé, va un peu plus vite, tu veux ?**

**- Tu sais, la fête de Louis ?**

**- Oui et ?**

**- Et bien il s'est passé un truc bizarre. Tous les deux, moi et Harry, on a échangé de corps.**

**- Toi et... Attends, **_l'arrêta Cynthia_**. Tu es en train de me dire que toi, tu es Louis, mais tu es dans le corps d'Harry et Harry lui est coincé dans le tien, c'est bien ça ?**

**- Euh... Oui.**

**- Tu me fait marcher, c'est ça ? **_s'exclama la beard._

**- Mais non ! Pas du tout. Je t'assure qu'Harry et moi avons échangé nos corps.**

**- Mais c'est pas possible ton truc.**

**-Il faut croire que si...**

**- Donc, si je résume bien. Toi, là, tu es Louis. Le pauv' journaliste qui écrit dans The Times -**

**- Non mais co-**

**- Tais toi. Et donc Harry. Le vrai Harry, est perdu quelque part dans Londres à jouer au journaliste de service, c'est bien ça ? **_le coupa t-elle._

**- Oui mais-**

**- Tu te rend bien compte que c'est un truc de dingue que tu es en train de me raconter Harry, **_dit elle en instant bien sur le prénom._

**- Je sais bien. Je ne te demande même pas de me croire mais-**

**- Heureusement que tu ne me demandes pas de te croire.**

**- Tu vas te taire oui ! Laisse moi parler deux secondes, **_s'énerva Louis_**. Je disais donc, reprit-il après un petit silence, qu'Harry et moi avons changé de corps et que c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de te le dire. Parce que disait-il, tu es compréhensive et digne de confiance. Alors maintenant, tu me crois, tu me crois pas, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais tu vas m'aider à m'intégrer dans ce groupe, parce ces gars là, je les aimes pas. Et je vais faire aucun effort si eux même n'en font pas, c'est clair ?**

**- Je... D'accord. Je t'aiderais. Et je serais muette comme une tombe, "**_finit elle par promettre. _

Voilà comment la conversation s'était finie. Louis était assez surpris par cette Cynthia. Elle était assez compréhensive, surtout que son histoire était incroyable. Au moins, elle était digne de confiance, et si Harry croyait en elle, alors pourquoi Louis ne le ferait-il pas ?

En tous cas, il avait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui le soutiendrais, et grâce à ça, il ne ferrait pas de conneries.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

"**Louis, Christian te cherche**", _annonça une jeune fille qu'Harry identifia comme Eleanor Calder._

Il acquiesça ne sachant pas quoi répondre et se dirigea vers le bureau de Christian, le rédacteur en chef que lui avait préalablement indiqué le vrai Louis la veille.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, mais il n'avait qu'à improviser. Il affrontait chaque jour des tas de fans en furies, ce n'était pas un simple patron qui allait lui faire peur. Si ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il toqua à la porte du bureau de ce Christian, et entra comme Louis lui avait dit qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

"**Ah, Louis.**

**- Bonjour Christian. **(Louis appelait son patron par son prénom).

**- As-tu l'article concernant les Our Direction ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr, **_répondit-il en le sortant de son attaché-case_**. Le voici.**

**- Merci."**

Un silence léger plana dans l'air tandis qu'Harry observait la pièce pendant que Christian lisait l'article.

Puis le rédacteur en chef reprit la parole.

"**Quelque chose t'es arrivé ? **_demanda-t-il finalement._

**- Non, pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Eh bien... Ton style d'écriture a radicalement changé entre aujourd'hui et vendredi dernier.**

**- Ah ! Et bien... Disons que j'ai fait une rencontre qui a mené à quelques modifications dans ma vie, répondit Harry, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Pourquoi ? C'est moins bien ?**

**- Non, non ! Au contraire. C'est moins... Studieux. Ça plaira à plus de gens.**

**- Eh bien... Merci**_, sourit le journaliste improvisé, soulagé_**. Je... Je te laisse l'article ? **_demanda-t-il._

**- Bon dieu, non. Non, tu le donnes à Frank. Tu sais bien que je ne fais que lire et vérifier la qualité des articles.**

**- Oui, excuse-moi. Je vais te laisser**."

Le bouclé n'eut qu'un sourire suivit d'un hochement de tête pour tout réponse et sortit du bureau.

Louis lui avait annoncé que son bureau personnel se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée, près des fenêtres tout au fond de la salle. Essayant d'avoir l'air aussi sûr de lui qu'il le pouvait, Harry se dirigea vers là-bas. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé vu qu'il y avait une photo de Louis et lui plus jeune.

Pourquoi Louis avait gardé une photo de lui alors que leur amitié avait quasiment disparue ?

Harry s'assit à 'son' bureau et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Comment allait-il faire pour gérer cette nouvelle vie ? C'était bien trop compliqué. Personne pour l'aiguiller, mis à part Louis qui bientôt sera trop occupé par son propre emploi du temps. Personne non plus pour le conseiller. Il nageait en plein brouillard, et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout.

* * *

De son côté, Louis n'en menait pas large. C'était la première répétition auquel il assistait et participait faute de choix. Il commençait à se rendre compte que le travail de chanteur se fait à tout instant. Surtout au niveau de la voix. Parce que Louis ne comprenait pas comment Harry arrivait à contrôler une voix aussi... Incontrôlable justement. Comme s'il continuait de muer. Une vraie difficulté, mais c'était aussi ce qui lui permanentait d'avoir une aussi large gamme de voix.

En attendant, Louis chantait mal. Très mal et faux en plus. Tellement faux que les autres membres du groupe avaient quitté la pièce et qu'il ne restait plus que Louis et leur "coach".

"**Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? **_lui demanda leur entraineur_**. Je ne t'ai jamais vu chanter aussi mal. Et pourtant, ça fait un moment que je te suis, toi et le reste du groupe. Depuis XFactor et jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne m'avais servi une telle cacophonie.**

**- Désolé. C'est juste que...**

**- C'est juste que quoi ? **_répéta le coach vocal._

**- Je ne suis pas vraiment à ce que je fais. J'ai revu un ami et ça m'a un peu perturbé. Désolé, s'excusa à nouveau Louis.**

**- Ouais... Bon, allez. Tu peux t'en aller, de toute façon, la séance est terminée."**

Louis acquiesça et partit sans demander son reste. A l'extérieur de la pièce, les autres gars l'attendaient et forcement, ils ne résistèrent pas à l'envie de charrier Louis, qui n'ayant pas envie d'écouter leurs remarques mal placée, et de se justifier, partit rapidement sans ouvrir la bouche.

Il était vraiment embêté. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à contrôler cette voix, et il n'y avait que le véritable Harry qui pouvait l'aider. Un appel se justifiait.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Harry se rendait compte que Louis était un brave type. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait au contact de ses 'collègues' de travail.

Deux jours qu'il avait pris la place de son ami et s'il avait toujours du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle situation, il s'en accommodait du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Il commençait à cerner le personnage qu'il devait jouer. Il y avait juste quelques problèmes concernant son nouveau corps : il était canon. Terriblement canon et désirable.

Bien sûr, Harry s'empêchait de laisser ses pensées dériver des images... Enfin bon. Il n'allait pas faire un schéma. Si ? Parce que Louis... Enfin, c'était son meilleur ami, non ? Il ne pouvait - non, il ne voulait pas fantasmer sur lui.  
A quoi ça l'amènerait de toute façon ? Son ami était désespérément plus attiré par les femmes que les hommes malgré sa bisexualité, il aurait le cœur brisé comme tous ses autres crushs. Et puis justement, Louis n'était que son crush du moment, un amour passager.

Harry avait été envoyé dans Chinatown pour rédiger un article sur le meurtre de toute la famille Su Li, une affaire de règlement de compte d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Harry était étonné par les facettes cachées du métier de journaliste et il se prenait à apprécier ces interview et la rédaction des articles.  
Le soir en rentrant, le silence de l'appartement ne le dérangeait plus et connaissant les horaires de Louis pour les pratiquer depuis quelques années, en profitait pour l'appeler et renouer les liens qu'ils avaient perdu. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour devenir ce personnage hautain, prétentieux et arrogant. C'était sur cette question qu'il s'endormait le soir.

Bien sûr, il suivait aussi l'actualité des Our Direction ; pour savoir comment se débrouillait Louis. Il s'en sortait à merveille, mais en se comportant comme un fan, il se rendait compte de la difficulté à obtenir de réelles informations et non pas ce ramassis de soupe que l'on trouve dans les revues.

* * *

Pour sa part, Louis avait toujours du mal avec la vie de star et surtout avec le rôle qu'il devait jouer. Il savait qu'Harry avait changé pour le lui avoir souvent reproché mais il ne pensait pas à ce point. Seuls ses appels le soir arrivaient à lui faire voir la personne qui se trouvait au fond de son ami. C'était aussi ce qui le faisait tenir. Deux jours qu'ils avaient changé de corps et il était sur le point d'exploser. Mais comment peut-on être comme ça ?

Jouer le petit con lors d'interview, faisable quoique passablement énervant. Mais devoir continuer ce petit jeu aussi chez lui, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.  
C'est pourquoi il passait tant de temps avec Cynthia au détriment des autres gars à qui il avait à peine adressé la parole tellement ils l'énervaient. Leurs blagues lourdes, leurs insultes sur les différences sociales, les sous-entendus foireux, tout cela l'agaçait au plus haut point et c'était Harry qui le soir récoltait sa colère, l'écoutant avec patience.

Il lisait aussi The Times où il suivait sa rubrique. Il fut surpris de constater qu'Harry s'en sortait très bien. Louis lui donnait tout de même quelques conseils mais qui seraient bientôt inutiles vu sa rapidité de progression.

Harry donnait aussi des conseils Louis sur la façon de se comporter. Être avenant, saluer les fans, sourire, toujours sourire. Louis qui était plutôt taciturne de nature avait du mal à tout mettre en place, mais le corps du bouclé connaissait la gestuelle et son corps réagissait pour lui. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

"**Louis, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux Our Direction."**

Le pseudo Louis releva en vitesse la tête de son magasine et posa son regard sur... Une inconnue. Merde. Qui était cette fille ? Elle semblait le connaitre mais Louis avait oublié de lui parler de cette fille.

"**Euh... Je... **_bafouilla Harry_**  
- Alors ? Tu ne salues même plus Sarah, ta meilleure amie ?  
- Excuse moi. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Hum... Euh... Salut ?" **_se reprit Harry_

La jeune fille eu un petit rire et salua Harry à son tour. Le bouclé était perdu. Pourquoi Louis ne lui avait-il pas parlé de cette fille ?

"**Bon, comment tu vas mon Loulou ? **_demanda la brunette en se rendant compte que son ami n'allait pas ouvrir la discussion._**  
- Ça va, ça va. Je me concentre sur mon boulot.  
- Je vois ça. Tu sais, je lis toujours ta rubrique le matin, et s'est vraiment amélioré pendant ces trois dernières semaines. Semaines où je n'ai reçu ni coup de fil, ni SMS, ni même un petit mot de ta part. Tu as même séché nos rendez-vous quotidiens ! Je m'inquiétais moi ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
- Je suis désolé Sarah. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste que... Enfin, ma vie est compliquée en ce moment.  
-Si tu espères t'en tirer comme ça, tu te trompes. Mais bon, tu as vraiment l'air désolé. Tu veux me raconter ?** _demanda avec gentillesse la jeune fille_."

Harry hésita. Louis lui avait raconté avec quelles difficultés Cynthia avait finit par croire Louis lorsque celui ci lui avait raconté la vérité. Alors oui, il avait de gros doutes. Finalement, il joua la carte de la simplicité.

"**C'est jute que j'ai retrouvé un vieil ami et j'ai un peu de mal à retrouver notre ancienne complicité.  
- Ah ? Je le connais ?"**

Harry commençait à comprendre que Sarah était curieuse. Emplie de bonnes volontés et de gentillesse mais vraiment curieuse. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Combien de gens avait-il rencontré lors de sa carrière qui s'intéressait vraiment à lui ? Pas en tant que star ou membre d'un groupe, mais tout simplement en tant que personne. Aucune. Ou elles étaient si rares qu'il les avait rayé de sa mémoire. Louis était bien entouré et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas lâché lorsque tous ces gens si bons étaient là pour lui.

"**Oui, mais pas directement. En fait, c'est Harry Styles.  
- Le Harry Styles ?!"**

La discussion s'attarda encore quelques instants sur la personne d'Harry. Ou de Louis. Harry ne savait plus vraiment qui il était. Il commençait à se fondre dans le personnage de son ami. Il prenait ses habitudes, ses tics de paroles. Il commençait à voir avec son regard et il comprenait que la vie de star l'avait vraiment changé et pas en bien. Puis ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, papotant comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ce qui d'une certaine manière était vrai.

* * *

**Au même moment :**

"Cynthia, tu voudrais pas dire à Harry de se décoincer un peu ? Il est bizarre en ce moment.  
- Zayn... J'ai déjà essayé. Je crois que c'est ce Louis qui le chamboule.  
- Ouais bah il faut qu'il arrête là. Il va finir par faire des conneries et bousiller le groupe."

Louis qui se cachait derrière la porte et qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion qui avait lieu sous ses yeux décida d'intervenir à ce moment là.

"**La dissolution du groupe ? Te fous pas de ma gueule. Ce qui t'intéresse, c'est le fric que tu gagnes et les filles qui se pavanent à tes pieds.  
- Quoi ?! **_s'exclama Zayn._** Non mais mec, tu déconnes là ! Et d'où tu me parles comme ça toi ?  
- Je te parle comme je veux.  
- Surement pas mon gars. Déjà, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. Qu'est ce que tu disais l'autre jour ? Ah oui. Que l'on devrait gagner plus d'argent car nous étions des stars. Et c'est qui le dernier mec que tu as ramené dans ton lit ?  
- Euh...  
- Tu vois, tu ne te souviens même pas de son nom. Alors ne vient pas me faire des leçons comme quoi Monsieur Harry Styles n'est pas intéressé par l'argent ni par les fans qui se pavanent à nos pieds, parce que c'est faux. Quoi ? C'est Louis qui t'a changé ? Mais ce mec, y'a deux mois de ça tu ne lui causais pas et le considérait le dernier des péquenots. Alors il t'a fait quoi ce gars pour que tu changes d'avis sur lui comme ça ? Il t'a sucé ? Ou alors il t'a baisé si fort que tu en as encore mal au cul. C'est peut être pour ça que tu es si coincé."**

Cynthia en eu marre et balança son verre d'eau à la figure de Zayn qui avait largement dépassé les bornes.  
Louis, lui était figé. Il n'en revenait pas que Zayn ai pu lui sortir des propos pareils. Il resta stoïque une bonne minute avant de quitter la salle. Les larmes inondaient ses joues et il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
La belle blonde le suivit mais fut confrontée qu'à une porte fermée à double tour. Rien de ce qu'elle pu dire ne pu ouvrir cette porte et elle finit par repartir.

De l'autre côté, Louis avait pris son téléphone et décidait d'appeler Harry. En ce moment, c'était bien le seul qui pouvait le consoler. Son ami décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

**"Allô ?  
- Harry... **_souffla le mécheux en sanglotant_**  
- Louis ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- C'est Zayn...  
- Quoi Zayn ? S'il t'a fait du mal, je vais venir le défoncer, tu vas voir, **_s'énerva Harry ce qui eut le mérite d'arracher un petit rire à Louis_.**  
- Pas la peine. C'est juste qu'il a fait son salop une fois de de plus...  
- Comment ça une fois de plus ? Il t'a dit quoi exactement ?  
- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire...  
- Louis tu as commencé, tu finis.  
- Mais tu vas t'énerver... **_annonça-t-il d'une petite voix_**  
- 'M'en fou, raconte.  
- Il a dit que tu m'avais baisé si fort que j'en avais encore mal et que c'était pour ça que j'étais si coincé. Et il m'a aussi dit ce que tu pensais de moi. Que j'étais un péquenot de première et...  
- Putain... Je vais le tuer, **_promis Harry des couteaux plein la voix._**  
- Harry ne fait pas ça. S'il te plait... Je... Je peux venir chez toi ?  
- Euh... Je-Oui, bien sûr. Tu es chez toi où je suis donc tu peux.  
- Merci."**

Harry avait réussi à calmer Louis et ça, même s'ils n'en prenaient pas encore conscience, était un grand pas. Ils redevenaient eux même. Le Louis et le Harry du début. Le Louis et le Harry qui se connaissaient enfant.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Dès que Louis avait eu l'autorisation d'aller dans l'appartement d'Harry -ou le sien il ne savait plus vraiment- il prévint juste Cynthia et quitta la maison du groupe. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus et pourtant, ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils avaient échangés de corps. Tout juste trois semaines. Mais il pouvait se passer tant de choses en trois semaines et Louis s'était bien rendu compte que c'était la limite de sa tolérance, de sa patience et de tout le reste de ses bons sentiments. Vraiment, ce boys band lui tapait sur les nerfs... Enfin, les membres du groupe lui tapaient sur les nerfs et le management aussi. Bref, tout le monde.

Alors lorsqu'il vit l'entrée de son immeuble, il ressentit un vif soulagement. Il avait enfin l'impression de rentrer chez lui. Depuis l'interphone, il annonça à Harry son arrivée et ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte. Le mécheux grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et dès qu'il vit la tête bouclée de son ami, il lui sauta dans les bras, nichant automatiquement sa tête dans son cou.

Harry bien que surpris par le comportement de son ami, referma ses bras autour de celui-ci et huma son odeur avec contentement. Pour la première fois depuis... Des années, ils étaient vraiment heureux et se sentaient vraiment à leur place. Puis Louis finit par se détacher de son ami et lui offrit un sourire gêné. Harry trouva ça vraiment craquant et il fit enter Louis dans son appartement, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le sien.

Rien avait changé même si Louis sentait que tout avait changé. Comme si l'aura qui habitait cette maison n'était plus la même alors que techniquement, c'était toujours la même personne qui vivait ici, seul l'esprit avait changé. Oui l'ambiance de l'habitat était différente. Plus... Ouverte et plus chaleureuse.

Reprenant ses marques, il alla poser les quelques affaires qu'il avait pris avec lui dans sa chambre avant de percuter qu'il devait habiter la chambre d'ami puisque la sienne était maintenant celle d'Harry... C'est bien compliqué tout ça.

Le bouclé remarqua le petit manège de son ami et avec un sourire, lui proposa d'échanger leurs chambres. Louis reprendrait sa chambre et Harry occuperait celle d'ami le temps du séjour de son ami.  
L'ancien journaliste le remercia et partit s'installer dans sa chambre. Mais même elle avait changé et se rendit bien compte qu'il ne s'y sentait plus vraiment à sa place. Harry s'était installé et même si tout était en état comme pour le reste de l'habitat, l'ambiance avait changé. Mais il n'alla pas se plaindre et il s'allongea son lit, retrouvant ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait quitté depuis si longtemps.

Harry le trouva dans cette position et il resta quelque instant à observer son corps habité par l'esprit de Louis être si calme. C'était étrange de voir son corps habité par un autre que soi. Toutes leurs mimiques se trouvaient disparues pour être remplacées par d'autres et cela changeait complément la personne. Dans son corps, Harry reconnaissait sans problème son ami. Il finit par aller s'installer aux côtés de son ami et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ose prendre la parole.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

"**Harry, tu ranges où le lait ?**

**- Dans le frigo.  
- Il y en a plus.  
- Bah doit plus en avoir alors.  
- Je vais en chercher, **_annonça Louis._**  
- Non ! Ne fais surtout pas ça ! Si des fans te croisent, c'est mort. Elles vont te suivre jusqu'ici et l'appartement sera surveillé. Et tu... Moi... Enfin, ton corps sera reconnu lui aussi... Et bref, tu peux dire adieu à ton anonymat.  
- Eh merde... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...  
- Je vais y aller à ta place, **_proposa Harry._**  
- Oui..."**

Harry lui lança un regard désolé, avant de prendre son manteau et se rendre à l'épicerie la plus proche. Dehors déjà quelques personnes regardaient la voiture de la star avec attention et Harry savait par expérience que rapidement les gens comprendraient la supercherie. Il fallait donc qu'il cache la voiture ou qu'il se l'approprie.

Après avoir acheté son pack de lait, il rentra directement chez lui. Ils étaient en train de manger, lorsque la voiture revint en mémoire à Harry.

"**Louis.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **_répondit celui-ci en reposant sa fourchette._**  
- Ta voiture.  
- Oui ?  
- Il faudrait faire quelque chose.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Eh bien... **_commença à expliquer Harry en voyant la mine perplexe de son ami__**,**_** disons qu'elle n'est pas assez discrète. Elle est trop neuve et trop luxueuse pour être une voiture du quartier.  
- Mais...  
- Oui, je sais. Mais les fans repèrent vite les choses. Je suis désolé. J'ai la mauvaise manie d'acheter des choses pas vraiment discrète... **_s'excusa Harry._**  
- C'est pas grave."**

Louis s'arrêta de parler et réfléchit au problème de la voiture. Le bouclé suivait le fil de ses pensées et il comprit que c'était à lui de bouger la voiture.

Après avoir mangé, Harry prit les clés du véhicule et descendit afin de le bouger. Bien lui en prit. Dehors les paparazzis commençaient déjà à emmagasiner ayant repéré la voiture de la star. En voyant le journaliste entrer dans la voiture, leurs espérances redescendirent rapidement,et chacun repartit dans son coin. Ils avaient d'autres stars à chasser.

Le bouclé gara la voiture dans le parking intérieur et resta quelques instants à l'intérieur à simplement réfléchir : Louis était avec lui. Il en était heureux bien sûr, mais ça restait toujours étrange. Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à s'habituer aux aspects de sa nouvelle vie, de son nouveau corps, voilà que la personne qui était dans la même galère que lui venait frapper à sa porte. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Bien sûr, il était content de revoir Louis, plus que content d'ailleurs. Son ami était à ses côtés et il avait presque l'impression d'être redevenu cet enfant de onze ans qui confiait tout à son meilleur ami. Qu'il adorait plus que tout. Évidemment, il l'adorait toujours autant, mais il y aura toujours une espèce de barrière entre eux, une complicité qui a disparu avec les années. Et Harry savait pertinemment qu'il en était responsable. Il avait maintenant prit conscience de sa bêtise de ces dernières années et il s'en voulait atrocement. Alors il prit une décision, il ferait tout pour retrouver son meilleur ami et pour briser cette fameuse barrière entre eux.


End file.
